


Starlight

by WhereTheFunEnds



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dark Reylo, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Porn With Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: “Ben doesn't know he's a switch and likes a little domination until Rey takes the reins.” - @Reylo_PromptsORA dark!reylo emperor/empress BDSM AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here's another fic based on a prompt from @Reylo_Prompts on twitter... they're just too good!  
> Here is mostly smut, Empress Rey and Emperor Kylo BDSM fanfic!  
> Also, sorry if there are typos, I finished writing this at 5 AM and I don't have a beta reader.

Kylo was mad. Rey could tell long before he came to the cloister to sparr. 

_ What is it? Do I need to beat up Pryde because if he’s challenging you again, so help me god I will.  _ Rey reached out over the force bond.

_ Fuck, I love you. Save your energy for me. You’re going to need it.  _ He responded, leaving Rey with a smirk.

_ For your sparring saber or your… other saber?  _ Rey questioned, grinning while she braided her hair.

She felt Ben roll his eyes before he responded. 

_ Both. _

  
  
  


Hours later Kylo finally stormed into the cloister, ripping off his cloak as he came through the door. Rey strode up to him as he started to undo his over shirt. Rey’s fingers met his, forcing them off his shirt so that she could undo it for him.

“Fucking. Pryde.” Kylo said simply, running his fingers through his hair.

“I know baby… I was being serious, I’ll fuck him up for you, you know I can.” Rey comforts him as she takes off his cowl.

“He’s easy. Nothing against you… now the question is can you take me?” He challenged, reaching for a set of sparring staffs. He handed one to Rey, his fingers brushing against hers as she gripped the wood. He turned and led her to the center of the room, twirling the staff as he went.

Their sparring was fast and angry. It always was, Kylo and Rey were two sides of the same coin. They had anger, fury at the universe for all the wrong it had done to them, they lead with care and patience but they got their anger out when they sparred. And when they fucked.

At first they had been angry at each other. Rey remembers her fury at him and his sense of superiority, he was a prince and she was just a filthy scavenger. Now he was the emperor and she was the empress. Kylo had hated her act of innocence. She was just like him, broken. Now they were together, they were whole.

Their movements bordered between fighting and dancing, their movements synchronized as they sparred. Rey could tell he was distracted, she was beating him. Rey was more than capable of putting up a fight but she rarely beat him. It comforted her in a way. There was nobody in the galaxy that could take her except him, and he would sooner die than kill her. 

Rey knocked his staff out of his hands and he yelled in frustration falling to his knees. Rey’s heart sank with worry. She scrambled down in front of him, pain shooting through her knees as they hit the floor. 

Rey’s hand found his chin and guided his face up to look at her.

“What is it?” She asked, her piercing eyes demanding the truth.

“Pryde treats me like I'm inferior. He speaks about me as though I am nothing but a petulant child. As though I am weak for not leading this galaxy with cruelty. He, he makes me feel like Snoke did.” He whispers, not meeting her eyes as he spoke. 

Rey kissed his cheek before speaking.

“Snoke is dead, we killed him. You took his throne with me at your side and if anyone,  _ anyone  _ ever dared to try and treat you the way  _ Snoke  _ did, I would rip them limb from limb. Pryde is weak and jealous, he knows no matter how hard he tries, he’ll never be able to do what you can do. You are more a man than he could ever be. He knows it. You know it. I know it. You saved me from myself. You ground me, you complete me.” Rey spoke clearly, her breath kissing his face as she spoke.

Warmth flooded Kylo.

“I love you. Fuck, I love you.” He said, reaching out and pushing her to the ground beneath him. A sly smile slid across Rey’s lips as his lips marked her neck.

“Are you going to make love to me Kylo?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“I’m going to fuck you.” He responded, nipping her neck as his hand slid up her shirt.

“Are you? Are you strong enough to fuck me like I want to be fucked?” She questioned. 

He pulled off her neck, his face hovering mere inches from hers. 

“I know you are. Fuck, most of our court probably knows you are at this point. Subtlety is not your strong suit… but I know more than they do. Perhaps more than you do. You see, I’ve been thinking about it and I realized something.” She said, the dim lights of the sparring room reflecting off her eyes as she spoke.

He stayed frozen above her, the cogs in his brain slowly churning as he tried to figure out what she was getting at.

“What did you realize?” He asked hesitantly. Rey sat up suddenly, using the force to push him back till she was on top of him.

“You’re just like me. I am the Empress, but sometimes I forget that you are the Emperor. The other side of my coin… I rule people, I fight battles, I lead… and then I come back home to you. I come home and I let you fuck me, no I make you fuck me. I let you use and control me. In life I am powerful and nobody dares to question me and then I get to come to you and I get to follow. You take the responsibility off of my shoulders. You make me feel like I am just a woman in love with a man.” Rey let the words flow straight out of her brain. God, she hoped she was right about her theory.

Rey let her fingers stroke through his hair as she spoke.

“You take care of me and it makes me feel stronger. I know you are strong enough to fuck me. To take care of me. To dominate me. It makes me feel safe, makes me feel loved. You love me enough to give me everything I need. I don’t have to rely on myself like I did on Jakku.” 

Rey felt his cock hardening beneath her, trapped under layers of clothing below her as she spoke. Ben’s eyes looked up at her, unreadable.

“I realised though… I realised I want to fuck you. I want to make you scream  _ my  _ name. I want to know that  _ I _ am strong enough to fuck  _ you… _ and I want to make  _ you  _ feel safe. The next time Pryde insults you I want you to let me beat the daylight out of him, not because you couldn’t do it yourself, but because you don’t have to. I want to take care of you too…” Rey kissed and licked where his neck met his ear as she spoke. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she slowly ground her hips against his growing hardness. 

“Do you want that Kylo? Do you want me to teach you who you belong to? Who your cock belongs to?” She teased, looking down at him as his eyes fluttered shut and a guttural groan escaped his lips.

“That’s not going to be enough baby. You’ve got to tell me you want it. You’ve got to tell me that you want my cunt… that you want me to use you to get off…” She said. Rey felt herself clench at her own words. 

The want to dominate him had been growing inside of her for a while now. She wanted to switch the roles. Rey loved the way he fucked her, she loved knowing that she was special to him. That she was his  _ Starlight  _ as he said, but some part of Rey wanted something else too. Some part of Rey wanted to make  _ him  _ feel the way he made her feel when he used her.

“I’ll do it baby, I’ll fuck you so good you’ll never forget who you belong too, you’ve just got to say the word…” Rey said, trying not to let her own want seep through her voice.

“Do it Rey. I want you to fuck me. I want you to put me in my place. I’m the fuck up son of a Princess and a scoundrel and you’re the Empress of the galaxy. Fuck me, Rey, Fuck me.” He begged, trying to thrust his hips up against her.

Rey grinned at his confession. The feeling of power shot down to her aching cunt. It felt good to have him beneath her. To have him whining for  _ her  _ for once.

“That’s right baby, I am the Empress. That’s what you’re gonna call me… can you do that for me Kylo? When I’m using you to fill me up can you remember to call me what I am?” Rey asked, thumbing his nipples as she spoke.

Kylo thrust up against her hard. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to push against her, as though if he just thrust hard enough the clothing between them would disappear and he’d be inside of her. 

Rey was thankful for the force as she used it to help her stay on top of him. Rey watched as his abs tensed with each thrust. She lowered her head down to start working at his nipples, kissing and licking and even gently biting once she realized the noises he made when her teeth met the sensitive skin. 

Suddenly, his movements stopped and Rey felt a familiar white hot feeling surge through the bond. Rey pulled off his nipple to find him looking up at her with wide eyes. 

“Did you just fucking come?” Rey asked, her voice cold and dispassionate. 

“Ye- Yes.” He said shakily.

“Yes, what?” Rey asked, reaching up to grip his hair, forcing his eyes to stay on her.

“Yes, Empress.” Kylo clarified in a gasp.

“That's better, but how are you going to make it up to me? You came without me and now I’m left empty. Am I supposed to fuck my own fingers when you got to come underneath me?” Rey asked, her heart beating faster as she scolded him. 

She wasn’t really mad at him, to be honest, watching him desperately come underneath her had been a sight Rey wanted to remember for a long time. She needed to remind him though, that she hadn’t said he could come. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry Empress Rey.” He responded, his dark eyes meeting hers as he apologized.

“Good. That’s a good start baby, but I’m still going to have to punish you.” Rey said, feigning regret. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I will probably write a follow up chapter if people want it but I can't promise anything because I have a couple other fics in the writing process rn.  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
